Harry Potter, but is he really?- HP & Merlin Crossover
by Marichat98
Summary: Merlin is the best and most powerful wizard ever to exist on earth, everybody knows he's dead and had a wonderful life and blah, blah, blah, but what if everyone got it wrong? What if Merlin was alive and had been hidden in front of them for several years now? What will happen when Harry reveals a secret that will bring chaos to the ministry and especially the magical world?


Everyone knows Harry Potter, the boys who allegedly killed Voldemort, who lived in luxury with his relatives, who was spoiled by them, had everything he wanted and could wish , the boys who could only be happy since he was the boy of the legends, the one who had to kill the Dark Lord, their Hero ...

 _ **BULLSHIT !**_

The only thing he gets from his so-called 'guardians' was their drool on the faces when they screamed at him for something he didn't do, all the chores he had to do by obligation was too hard and complicated for a young child, his room was the cupboard under the stairs, his clothes were those of his cousin, who was also three times his size, he was forbidden to eat and suffered from malnutrition, if ever he opened his mouth he was hit with the belt of his uncle, he could never go outside, all the inhabitants of the city considered _him_ the ' **troublemaker** ' or the ' **freak** ', he was intimidated by his 'classmates', his teachers modified his exams to give him bad grades and so on!

But nooooo, he **had** to live a wonderful life since it was **written in the books**! He really didn't know how people could be so **stupid**.

But to begin with, no one really **try** to know Harry Potter, the fact that his so-called 'life' is written in books and that the least of his steps ends in the Daily Prophet, no one really needs to get to know him.

At least it's what everyone thinks, after all since its marked in the books, it must be the true! Stupid and ignorant fools...

Even his 'friends' Ron and Hermione don't really want to know him, Hermione doesn't really doubt who's in her stupid books and Ron stays with him only for his money and his fame.

How could he know you're wondering? Easy, these morons are open books, they don't even try to hide their thoughts, they must think that since he grew up with his muggle guardians he can't know Legilimency and occlumency, but they don't know that he's a natural for both, to seeing them think they have him on their fingertips or the fact that this bastard Dumbledore thinks he has his perfect little pawn makes him laugh so much he could almost roll on the flour.

Harry had almost been placed in Slytherin, but after having discussed with the hat, he discovered that he himself, just like Hogwarts wanted to get rid of Dumbledore, since becoming director he had brought down the reputation of the school every year, always repeating his famous phrases 'It's for the greater good', after another moment speaking with the hat, he decided to help get Dumbledore sent to Azkaban, but for this to work, Dumbledore must think Harry's his **pawn**.

But let's rather talk about the 'childhood' of our 'hero', Harry Potter never really existed, at least not more than 3 days, on the third day the young Harry dies of an unknown reason, not wanting the Young Harry's parents - also his 'students' - seeing their sons dead, he decides to pretend to be their sons by performing a powerful glamor impossible to detect -disappearing at the same time from the surface of the globe - unfortunately he couldn't save them on this awful Halloween night, thus ending with the Dursleys.

Growing up he learns for his godfather Sirius Black, unjustly imprisoned in Azkaban, didn't even **have** a trial. Finding this unfair, 'Harry' collects concrete information to get Sirius out.

Which unfortunately takes way too much time to his taste, after all he had to stay discreet not to alert Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore and probably all the spies sent by him.

Finally having all the necessary evidence, he decides to get Sirius out sooner, he had a feeling that the ministry would try to kill Sirius if he ever had evidence to free him, after all the ministry and probably a good part of the wizarding population was corrupt.

So it's during the fourth year of 'Harry' that we begin the adventure, he will release his godfather, he's sure of it, there's no one better for this task.

 _ **After all, he's Merlin.**_


End file.
